I'm Lovin' It
by EvelynRaeShadows
Summary: America finds an amazing new fast food restaurant but things get a little out-of-hand when he sees France dancing outside of his window! America X France. One-Shot.


**_Author's Notes::_**_ This is my first UsFr story and thus my first yaoi story. Please go easy on me! _

**_Disclaimer:: _**_I **DO NOT **own the characters. Just the story. Sorry for any OOC._

_**_**_Summary: _**_**__America finds an amazing new fast food place but things get a little out-of-hand when he sees France dancing past his window!__  
><em>

**_Warning:_**_ This has been rated M for a reason. Cussing is bad children. This story contains yaoi (maleXmale relationships), slight bondage, rape, and use of food. Don't like? DON'T READ._

**_For those who only read these in bold: Yaoi or maleXmale relationships. Don't like? DON'T READ_**

_For those who do, Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>America didn't want to do this. In fact he was completely against this idea. It wasn't his fault that all the McDonald's in the mid west were closed, but he was desperate for some fast food.<p>

He had to do it. It's been the longest time for him to go with out fast food, three days. He finally found one in the middle of Omaha, Nebraska. The bell chimed as he walked through the door. The bright yellow and green color scheme blinded him for a little bit. Looking at the menu, he said, "What in the world was a _Runza_?"

Finally getting his food, he sat down at a table right in front of a window. Taking his first bite, he exclaims, "This is AMAZING! Why have I never heard of this place before?" The patrons of the restaurant looked at him strangely before retuning to their own food. He devoured the rest of his Runza in less than four bites.

Starting on his second one, he sees his most favorite ally, France, dancing past the window he was sitting near. Suddenly, America grabbed all of his food and started to chase France through out the town.

"France! France, you have to taste this! It is incredible!"

France starts to run as fast as he could away from America. The last time America did this, he was completely put against his will. He would not let America do that again.

America finally catching up to France tackles him to he ground, straddling his waist. America was too excited to be paying attention to what he was doing to the poor country beneath him.

"Oof. Shit America, do you _have_ to be straddling me? Can't we just talk like normal adults for once?"

"Oh my GOD! You have to eat one of these! You will love it to death!"

"If I eat it will you get off of me?"

"Awwww… Do I _have_ to?"

"Do you want me to eat it?" America nodded eagerly. "Then yes, you have too."

Apprehensively, France took the… he believed America called it a _Runza_, what ever that was. Slowly bringing the foreign food to his lips, he took one bite. It was exactly like America described it. Warm, delicious, filling, and simply amazing.

"America, where did you get such an incredible food?" France asked while devouring the rest of his Runza.

"I got them at the 'Runza Hut' down the street. I have more at home if you would like another."

France, completely clouded by the good mood the fast food gave him, followed America willingly. America was amazed at how fast and smoothly France agreed to follow him home. He really needed to deal with his little problem he noticed to have gotten from straddling the oh-so-delicious France. France being in his good mood didn't notice anything about America. He only wanted to get to America's home.

"France? Where are you going? You just passed my house."

France didn't notice, but quickly doubled back to the nice little house America was standing in front of. When France got inside, America told him to go sit on the bed in the other room and he'll bring him some Runzas. When America came back, he was carrying a blindfold and a plate of Runzas.

"What are you doing with the blindfold?"

"Well, there are a ton of different kinds of Runza and I just wanted to see witch one you liked the best. I'll feed them to you so you won't have to move."

France went along with what ever America said. His subconscious was saying '_France, what are you doing? This is going to end up just like last time. Come back to me France'._ He disregarded the voice saying America wouldn't do anything to him that he wouldn't like.

He started to taste what America was feeding him. The first one was just a normal Runza, just like the first one America forced him to eat. The second one had some warm cheese inside of it; he thought this one was better than the first. The third had mushrooms, witch he didn't like very much. The fourth was larger than the rest but warmer and a lot tastier than all of them combined.

Pulling his mouth away, France asked, "That one was my favorite. Do you have any more of those?"

America just laughed at that. "Just finish this one if you love it so much." He replied, laughing all the while.

Taking it back into his mouth, he wanted to savor it before eating it. Since his hands were untied, he removed is blindfold to see what kind of Runza he was enjoying so much. He was completely caught off guard by what he saw in his mouth. Instead of a Runza, it was America's throbbing, painfully large cock.

France was waiting for this to happen. He has been _in lust_, for lack of better word, with America for so long. Finally knowing that America felt the same, he gained the courage needed to get America wrapped around his finger. America might have been the Super Power in all the wars, but France easily over powered the lust filled country.

Pushing him down onto the bed, France spoke, his voice deep and husky driving America insane with need.

"You've been a very bad boy. Keeping all of this hidden. Why didn't you just _come_ to me, saying you needed this?"

America was just begging for France, wanting him inside him, to pleasure him into not leaving this room for weeks. This was complete torture for a country that thought he could handle anything the world threw at him.

"France, France, please stop teasing. Fuck me already!"

"My, my. Being bossy I see. That will only result in my torture. Want me to _fuck_ you? Listen to everything I say."

"Anything! Anything for you."

"Good. Don't touch yourself and put on this blindfold." America did everything France asked. "Now, get down on your hands and knees and crawl over to me."

America wished he could see the love of his life while he did all of this, but he didn't complain one bit. America wouldn't do anything to upset France if he could help it he loved France too much. Once in front of France, he felt so vulnerable, nude and blindfolded like he was.

"Lick my boot." It was an odd request but America did it all the same. France was just pleased that America was listening to everything he told him. "O.K. enough of that. Turn around and get on your forearms. Now, prepare yourself with your fingers."

America did just that and he could hear the slight noise of France lazily stroking himself while watching him. America was doing this for what felt like an eternity but what were actually only a few minutes. He felt his own hand being pulled away from his entrance, only to be replaced by something larger. It took him a little while to realize it was France's cock. France was teasing his entrance saying, "What do you want me to do? Beg for it." That was too much for the poor country.

"Fuck me please."

"Oh. You must be able to do better than that."

"Please. Please France. Fuck me until I can't remember my own name. I don't want to leave this room for days after you are done with me."

France, pleased to hear that, slowly slid into America, letting him adjust to his size. He continues this until his buried to the hilt in America. Here he waited until America gave him a sign that he could move. Starting at a leisurely pace, France bends over America to play with his nipples, making them hard little pebbles. America, thinking France isn't paying attention, strokes his own neglected cock once to ease the torture. All of a sudden, France pulls out of America and disappears. America whines at the loss. When France returned, America felt something against him, a cock ring.

"I thought I told you not to touch yourself? You are not to come 'til I tell you."

Returning back to what he was doing before, France starts going faster and faster until he finally releases his seed deep into America's ass, screaming America's name. He also takes the ring off of America relieving him for a little bit.

"Stroke yourself. Nice and fast."

America was so relieved that he started to stroke before France finished his command. When America was close to cumming he felt something warm envelope his cock. It was France's mouth with his tongue expertly swirling around. America's seed exploded into France's mouth, who took it all in, not letting a single drop out. Swallowing almost all of America's cum, he came up to America's lips and kissed him, soft and sweet. America tasted his own sweet cum on France's lips before France pulled away and removed the blindfold.

Curling up behind America, France asked, "How was it, mon chaton? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

America, happy that he was in France's arms, replied with, "No my love, you didn't hurt me. In fact, it was more intoxicating because I couldn't see you."

Both basking in the after glow of their orgasms, they fell into fitful sleep curled around each other not to clean up until hours after the amazing time they had together.

* * *

><p>Little side notes...<p>

Mon Chaton: My Kitten

Runzas are only available in the midwest.

Reviews are loved and cared for.


End file.
